1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to methods of manufacturing light emitting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to realize a chip size package (CSP), in which a total size of the package is close to the size of the light emitting element chip, a light emitting device in which the number of constituting components of the package is reduced and the manufacturing processes are simplified has been proposed (for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227470).